Christmas With Conner
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Connor has gone back home for Christmas and has to do the IMPOSSIBLE: Dress up as Santa and put presents under the tree. He should've stayed at Camp...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Plz R&R.


**Me: HI EVERYONE!**

**Cassie: Hello there! *Giggles uncontrollably***

**Connor: Wassup guys? **

**Me: I'm basically writing this Christmas Special for our one-shot series, 'Cassie &Connor'. **

**Cassie: It's a really nice series! Pu-WEASE read them! *Gives extra large cute puppy eyes***

**Connor: O.O**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Connor, FOCUS!**

**Connor: *Snaps out of trance* Yeah…**

**Cassie: *Giggles***

**Me: On with the story! **

**Christmas Special! With Cassie & Connor**

Connor's POV

Ugh. I can't believe I let mom convince me to come back to Cali for Christmas Vacation. While Travis gets to stay at Camp! It's sooooooooooo not fair. But then again, if going back home means having candy canes…I might consider.

Key word: Might.

Ah…who am I kidding. I'm already home. Cassie the annoying is already tugging my pants, saying that we have to set up the Christmas tree. I should've stayed at Camp.

After 6 hours, 37 minutes, and 43 seconds, we had finished the tree. It would've taken 3 hours but of course, Cassie _had _to jump and toss the star on the tree. Which made the tree fall on top of yours truly, me.

_Totally _feeling the love…

So, we finished all the decorations, all the preparations, I held myself back from killing all the kids mom forced me to watch at the party, and finally, the night was starting to come to an end. I was heading up to my room when mom stopped me.

"Connor?" she called. "WHAT?!" I know it sounds rude but try handling about 15 kids high on sugar. Don't get me started when they found my Nerf guns. Anyway, back to story. Mom flinched, and looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously. "OKAY?! YOU MADE ME TAKE CARE OF DEVILS AND _NOW _YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY?!" She flinched again. I sighed. "What do you want me to do now?" I wished I just ran up to my room.

I can't believe I was STUPID enough to listen to my mom's pleas. It went a little like this…

_Unholy Flashback:_

"_Connor, I'm really thankful to you for taking of the kids but I need one more favor for you…" Mom started. "Do I have a choice?" I groaned. Mom grinned and said, "Happy to know that we're on the same page." "Yeah, real happy Ma. So waddaya want me to do?" "Oh, it's really easy, you know." I didn't like the sound of it already. "And what is that…?" "Oh, I just need you dress up as Santa and put the presents under the tree tonight. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAT?!" "I knew you'd love the idea!"_

_End of Unholy Flashback_

Here I am now, standing in a bright red Santa suit. Complete with black belt, brown 'present' sack, fuzzy white beard and mustache, red Santa hat, bright red (getting boring, I know) pants, and giant black boots. Not to mention that I have pillows stuffed up my 'belly' and back. I dragged the freakin heavy present sack and headed toward the living room.

I grinned in satisfaction as I dusted my hands and stood up. I had done the impossible in this blubber suit. I HAD SET UP ALL THE PRESENTS! I started doing my glorious happy dance that no one ever saw except for me when I heard something coming down the stairs. I froze, and heard Cassie's voice from upstairs. "Hello? Is anyone there?" This is bad.

I peered from behind the sofa, watching Cassie drag her stuffed bear named Pepsi behind her. (Guess she has the same craving for soda as us Stolls do…) She rubbed her eyes and looked around, but stopped when she saw the presents under the tree. She gasped a HA-UGE gasp and screamed, "PRESENTS!"

My parents rushed down the stairs, mom holding her hair-dryer and Fred holding a plunger. I figured they found the nearest possible weapons and rushed down here. They sighed in relief when they saw it was just Cassie. "Cass, we know that you're excited but _please_ lower you voice!" "Oh…sorry!" She then gasped again and pointed to where I was hiding. "LOOK! THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND THE COUCH!" Oh no.

I held my breath as I heard the tiny footsteps of Cassie come toward me, and all of a sudden, they were gone. I sighed in relief but froze when I felt something tug the huge coat I had on. I slowly turned around and met Cassie's eyes. "SANTA!?"

"Sooooooooooooo…Connie is one of Santa's helpers?" Cassie asked. I had just finished a VERY convincing story about how I helped deliver some presents for Santa. "That's so cool! Connie is the coolest brother EVER!" She squealed. "I know, I know." Mom rolled her eyes while Fred raised an eyebrow. Oh well.

I guess Christmas isn't so bad. I had gotten away as Santa's helper, I got a pick locking kit (only for times you NEED it. Which is pretty much every second.), and I got voted as 'coolest and BEST' brother in the world by Cassie. I heard a giggle and turned around to find Cassie playing around on my computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Uploading the 'happy dance' you did while you placed the present for Santa!" She replied. "Wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAAT?! How did you get that?" "I had a video camera in the living room!" "Wow! Already 6,789,547 views!" "WHAAAAAAAAAA?! LET ME SEE THAT!" I pushed her off the chair and Cassie pouted, then smirked and ran off. Who cares what she does? My jaw dropped when I saw the reviews.

_Connor…VERY cool dance. *snicker* -Ares' Favorite_

Definitely Clarisse.

_Connor? Who knew you sucked at dancing? Oh, I know! EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD! LOL! –Seaweed Brain_

Percy…*growl*

_Connor! I have to say, your dancing skills are at level ZERO. You__'__r__e__ worse than Percy…-Wise Girl_

Can they get _any_ more obvious with their names?

_EPIC LOL. MUHAHAHAHA! –Supreme, Awesome, Popular Commander of the A2_

Valdez…

_Connor?! What did you do!?- Beauty Queen_

Piper, not as harsh as others…

_Look who's been pranked! HAHAHA! –Sparky_

Typical Roman…

_CONNOR!? BRO?! HOW COULD YOU?!_

Travis. Ugh.

_Updater's Note:_

_HIYA EVERYONE! I'M CASSIE AND THIS IS MY BROTHER CONNOR! HE SAYS HE'S ONE OF SANTA'S HELPERS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!_

CASSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

I heard giggling behind me and as I turned around, I saw Cassie with my favorite water gun, and she screamed, "MERRY CHRISTMAS CONNIE!"

_SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIRT!_

I was wrong. Christmas isn't so bad. It's worse.

**Me: Here's a complete LOL PJO Christmas Song that our wonderful Cassie will sing for us.**

**Connor: Why can't I sing it?**

**Cassie: Cuz I'm special! Here we go!**

******MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!******

_Crashing through the snow on an automation horse draw sleigh,_

_Over the shields we go, monsters exploding away,_

_Bells on Blackjack's wing, Riptide shining bright,_

_What fun it is to slash and swing our clubs and swords tonight,_

_Oh! Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,_

_Fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!_

_Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,_

_Chewing the heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid,_

_A dream or two ago, I saw a rising tide,_

_a horse and eagle fight,_

_a thunder bolt by my side,_

_the eagle got hit and sank,_

_some time the horse had bought,_

_Poseidon's face turned blank,_

_as he foiled Zeus' plot,_

_Oh! Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,_

_fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!_

_Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,_

_Chewing heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid, Yay!_

_Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,_

_fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!_

_Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,_

_Chewing heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid. _

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Connor: And a HA-mphf!**

**Cassie: *slaps hand over Connor's mouth*-PPY NEW YEAR!**

**Connor: CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIE!**

**Cassie: *giggles***

**Me: Here we go again…PLZ R&R! TAKE A VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW! (::)**


End file.
